One Happy Family
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: Atem and Yami are happily married and are moving from America to Japan because Atem's family lives there and they enroll their 4 year old son Yuugi into the local kindergarten in Domino city. But upon moving there Atem meets some old high school rivals
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** okay =D this is just a really fun story~ its family drama so you know it has to be great ^^ oh and this story is like a sister story to one that TheBrokenNightmare is writing about Bakura's and Malik's family life, while mine is Atem and Yami.

**Pairings: **

MonarchShipping with fem. Yami

ThiefShipping with Fem. Malik

**Ages:**

Yami: 24

Atem: 28

Yugi: 4

Mai: 19

Duke: 21

**Spoilers:** none that you shouldn't already know, so basically its names.

**Warnings:** Cuteness, randomness, your death by laughing, characters in pain and such, and drama~

**Summary:** Atem and Yami are happily married and are moving from America to Japan because Atem's family lives there and they enroll their 4 year old son Yuugi into the local kindergarten in Domino city. But upon moving there Atem meets some old high school rivals of his and lots of drama goes underway when Yuugi and Akefia, Bakura's kid, become friends.

One Happy Family

Chapter one- About Moving

"I think we should move" Atem said sitting upside down on the coach in the living room of his house, his loving wife Yami taking a stuffed panda out of a shopping bag and placed on their sons mini lazy boy chair, giving her husband a surprised look.

"Why do you want to move? And where would we move too?" She asked laughing at her husband, Atem always wanted to do odd things like this, for one thing naming their kid Yuugi, because of his obsession with games.

"Well Japan for one thing is where all my family from Egypt moved there, and another thing it would be good for Yuugi to live near some relatives that isn't Pegasus, and don't say anything about that you know it's true!" Atem said actually making a good point for once in his life.

"Okay if we did move there, we'd need to pick a house out, we'd need to pack and find a place that'll ship all of our stuff to another country! And I don't thinkits really possible!" Yami said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I can get Seto's help you know, tell him to pick out a middle class family home, nothing to flashy you know just how you like it, and I'm pretty sure he can lend a privet jet to ship our stuff there and we can use it to get ourselves there too! See its call good I just need to pull out the favors he owns me." Atem said quickly, and then taking few a deep breathes and spoke again "so what do you say can we move to Japan!"

"Fine I don't see why not, but you have to pack everything like a good little husband should" Yami said grinning evilly. "I'll pack all of Yuugi's things, you do everything else." Yami said walking out to the door of the house. "I'm picking Yugi up now from daycare." And she walked out.

And with that Yami left Atem to pack everything.

"No way am I packing, I calling some people to do this for me!" Atem said drive across the couch to his phone on the coffee table next to it.

Yami was driving down the street listening to the radio, when her phone started to ring.

"Umm hello who is this?" she didn't brother to look at the color ID.

"I can't believe you wouldn't know its me Yami! Shame on you!" a woman's vice rang through the phone.

"Oh hi Mai! How's life?" Yami said noting hearing from her sister for a while.

"Oh good, no I'm great! Duke is good too" She said happily, Duke Devlin was her longtime boyfriend, who was yet to ask her to marry him. "What about Atem and Yuugi are they okay?" Mai asked.

"Oh yes we're all good, actually, right now I'm picking Yugi up from daycare, and exciting news! We're all moving to Japan! Isn't that just so cool?" Yami said

"Yes! Maybe me and Duke can visit you guys sometimes them! Since most of his business deals are there and stuff!" Mai said "and then I can see my fav. Nephew again" Mai said excitedly

"And then Yuugi can also meet his grandpa! Oh I wonder...is our father is still running the game shop like he always does….do you know?" Yami asked

"I think he still does. Yep I'm pretty sure; I know he'd never close it." Mai said "well I have to go, Duke and I are heading to China bye~" Mai said and then ended the call.

Yami drove down further down the road when a dog came out of nowhere and she slammed on the breaks.

"Holy fuck! YOU STUPID DOG WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Yami screamed out her window to a dog that just gave her a clueless look back and walked off the street.

Atem sat on the floor now, the men he hired had all the stuff packed well not the stuff in Yuugi's room, Yami said she would do that.

"Oh crap I need to call Seto!" Atem went to get his cell off the coffee table but it wasn't there, his gaze when to the maze of boxes that filled the small apartment.

"Shit! They packed my phone too!" Atem said and run and started to look in all the boxes. About thirteen minutes later.

"Yes I found it!" Atem said then called his cousin

"Hello?" a sleepy voice came from the other end

"Oh hi Seto! I was wondering if I could borrow one of your jets!" Atem said, not really caring that he woke up his cousin due to time differences.

"...why?" Seto asked

"Because me and my family are moving to Japan!" Atem exclaimed happily

"..." he was met with silence

"Seto?"

"..." and more silence

"Setty-chan?"

"Oh sorry i thought you said you and your family are moving to Japan" Seto said

"I did, so I want to use one your jets to ship all our stuff there and my family so we can take Yuugi on a plane for the 1st time! He'll be having so much fun!"

"Fine...is that all?" Seto asked, not wanting to hear more.

"Can you buy me house?" Atem said testing his cousins limits.

"Atem you lazy bitch buy your house!"

"Okay, okay gosh. Can you find us a house? I want it to be more middle class than anything. Mansions aren't my style." Atem said.

"Okay anything else?" Seto growled.

"nope!"

"Okay then goodbye" Seto said hanging up on him.

"hey big brother who was on the phone?" Mokuba asked still sleepy because his brother's shouting woke him up.

"Atem, he said he's moving to Japan and we need to spend him a jet and pick out a house for him"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Well that's really odd why would He be moving here?" Mokuba asked

"Because he's an idiot….and I know just what house to buy him." Seto said smirking evilly then getting up and walking to his office to make a phone call.

A four Year old Yuugi sat long on a bench outside the daycare center, playing with his iPhone, the teacher downloaded some free children safe games on it to for him while he waited for Yami, his mother.

'She's late…again' Yuugi thought checking the time on his iPhone; he went back to playing temple run. He un-paused and waited for the timer to go out and started to make his guy dodge the objects while running away from the evil demon monkeys chasing him.

Just then a car came screeching down the street and came to stop and Yami came running out and captured Yuugi in a hug.

"Oh Yuugi, Mommy's so sorry she's late~ She promises to never to be late again!" She said still hugging maybe a bit too hard.

"It's okay mommy teacher downloaded some fun games on to the iPhone so I wasn't bored or anything." Yuugi said smiling cheerfully.

"Okay that's good! I have fun news but I'll have to wait until we get home!" Yami said smiling madly at her kid.

"Can't you tell me now Mommy?" Yuugi said tilting his head to the side making his eye watery and bigger looking, a slight pout from his lips. Yami froze in her tracts.

'M-m-mustn't g-give i-n-n-in' she though pathetically.

Tears started to come out of his eyes ever so little.

"NO PLEASE DON'T CRY ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE DON'T LOOK SO SAD!" Yami whaled and hugged Yuugi to her. Yuugi started to make sniffling noises like he really was crying. "OKAY! OKAY! We're moving to Japan!"

Then it stopped and Yuugi broke the hug. "Japan? Where's that?" He asked cutely and Yami fainted from it. Yuugi walked over to his mom and poked her a few times.

"Oh heavens is your mom alright Yuugi?" An elderly lady asked leaning over to look at the fallen woman.

"I'm fine" Yami said her face flat against the cement side walk. She got up and picked up Yuugi, and walked to her car in almost a blink of an eye.

Atem was sitting upside down from one of the boxes waiting for his wife and kid to come home, Yuugi, oh his sweet little child, his innocent little child that 'll he never have anyone corrupt was coming home and then they were moving to Japan where Yuugi can meet all his family.

Atem was absent mindedly humming a tune in his head, when the apartment door opened.

"Honey I'm home~" Yami called as she opened the door.

and there a a crashing sound and everyhting way quiet or a minute or two.

"Hi! I got everything packed! But you said you'd do Yugi's room so go get to it!" Atem's voice came from under a few fallen over boxes, making Yami let out a disappointed sigh and she walked over to the toppled boxes and moved them off her husband.

"Okay well I need to pack all of Yugi's things, Yugi come on we need to chose which panda you want to be with your carry on stuff." Yami said taking Yugi's hand leading through the maze of boxes to her son's room.

AND there it's done, well the first chapter, anyways!

Please review! And yes that also means you, lazy people who only put things on favs and alerts I LIKE reviews so fork them over =D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **

MonarchShipping with fem. Yami

ThiefShipping with Fem. Malik

**Ages:**

Yami: 24

Atem: 28

Yugi: 4

Mai: 19

Duke: 21

Pegasus: 27

Bakura: 28

Malik: 27

Marik: 27

Ryou: 25

Akefia: 5

Mana: 4

**Spoilers:** none that you shouldn't already know, so basically its names.

**Warnings:** Cuteness, randomness, your death by laughing, characters in pain and such, and drama~

**Summary:** Atem and Yami are happily married and are moving from America to Japan because Atem's family lives there and they enroll their 4 year old son Yuugi into the local kindergarten in Domino city. But upon moving there Atem meets some old high school rivals of his and lots of drama goes underway when Yuugi and Akefia, Bakura's kid, become friends.

One Happy Family

Chapter two - moving

It took Yuugi about five hours or so to choose what panda we wanted to take on the plane and the others to be packed away. In the end it was a vampire looking panda, it had fangs, blood dripping from them and a Dracula cape. His name was Lucy. (A/N: take hint at the joke if you can)

Yami carefully packed all the other panda's in bubble wrap and Styrofoam peanuts. Along with all of Yuugi's other panda related belongings.

Atem, Yami and Yuugi all made there to the airport only to see Yami's older brother, Pegasus also known as Peggie, waiting to see them off…uninvited and never even told about the move…

"Pegasus! Are you bugging our house again?" Atem yelled at the gray haired man.

"Well now Temmy-boy, I didn't do a thing like that, myself anyways…BUT that's not the point! I'm here to see Yami and Yuugi off." Pegasus said Atem and Pegasus didn't really ever get along, something along the lines of Atem calling Peggie a pedophile and Pegasus mocking Atem's Egyptian heritage.

"Oh stop it you two! Atem we need to go!" Yami said, not waiting to deal with this drama right now, she want to move into the house make friends with locals and find a shrink because the heavens know she'll need one with this family.

Once Atem claimed down after the run in with Pegasus and was now enjoying the private jet his dear cousin Seto sent for them.

It was very nice, though they had to explain what a minibar was to Yuugi…not fun on Yami's part for her over protectiveness.

And Yuugi sending the crew to keep checking on his panda's as he cuddled Lucy to his chest looking adorable and bending the hardend flight crew to his will, though he wouldn't know he was doing it.

Then big screen TV light up and Seto's face was there.

"Hello, hope your enjoying your flight. I have come to show what your house will look like." Seto said his voice is a teasing manner just to piss off Atem for causing him all this trouble.

The scream switch to a white house that green shutters and a black roof, a little need of improvement here and there, but it was altogether a nice house, The grass was green, the drive way was paved and the house was two stories, a great small family home for three, although for Japan if was a pretty American looking house, prefect for Yami.

"I love it!" Yami said staring it little hearts glowing in her eyes as she looked at.

"I don't get the big deal…it's just a small house…" Atem said, but then received a glare from Yami. "i-I mean I LOVE it! It's really nice isn't it…Yuugi what do you think."

"Well…" he cocked his head to the side to change the view of the picture. "I guess its okay…I mean my pandas will all fit in there…right" He said cutely turning to Atem, who just about melted like the wicked witch of west because of the powerful cuteness.

"Yes, Yugi all your pandas will fit, I wouldn't have gotten this _one_ otherwise, now wouldn't I" Seto said clearly shooting for brownie points from his nephew as the screen switched back to himself.

"Thanks Seto!" Yuugi said shooting rainbows and unicorns and all that is good beaming out of his eyes at Seto, who just blushed, not to use to gratitude, and looked away.

"You're every welcome Yuugi" Seto said, looking back at the group now. "I already made sure there wasn't anything majorly wrong with the house. Which there isn't, no mice or bug infestations, the roof is good. And so and so on." Seto said

"Thank you." Yami said.

"See told Seto will take care of everything with the house!" Atem said.

"Well yes I can't have Yami and Yuugi living like peasants because of your brain damage" Seto said coolly making Atem growl at him.

Yami smacked Atem over the head, and Yuugi took out his iPhone and played some games. It would be another good few hours before they land, since it is an over the night flight.

END chapter =D

Okay so I know its short, but ^^ lots of fun stuff happened xD next chapter they land and move in. though they won't meet their neighbors until like chapter four for me, or maybe at the end of chapter three I don't know.

BUT please review =D they make me happy and make me work faster. ^^


End file.
